


Country of Travelers

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kino no Tabi's references, Mystery, Otabek Altin Week 2017, Otabek and his Otabike, OtabekAltinWeek, Otabike also can speak like hermes!, Perjalanan Mencari Jati Diri, ada beberapa konten yang tidak mengenakkan, elah haha, i guess?, in bahasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek Altin dan motornya singgah di Negeri Para Pengelana





	Country of Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 1: Biker|Travel
> 
> To celebrate Otabek Altin's Birthday.
> 
> (I reaaally wanted to do this in English but, my time is too short and my English is not too good so. May I use my mother language? cries)

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 1: **Biker** |   **Travel**

* * *

 

Kering dahaga ingin segera meredamnya, namun likuid kehidupan sukar untuk didapatkan karena titik sumbernya tak kunjung ditemui di sepanjang perjalannan hingga menuju tempat persinggahan selanjutnya.

Sungguh Tuhan Maha Pendengar lagi Maha Penyayang, akhirnya Otabek sampai tujuan. Ia menaikan kecepatan motornya sedikit--tidak sabar untuk mencari minuman disana.

Sesuai dugaan, di gerbang pintu masuk tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menjaga, tidak seperti negeri-negeri lain yang telah ia singgahi. Sebab Otabek sudah tahu terlebih dahulu bahwa negeri kali ini yang ia kunjungi merupakan negeri Para Pengelana.

Negeri ini tempat singgah para pengelana. Tidak ada warga tetap disini. Semua orang merupakan pengelana yang singgah sementara. Tidak ada pengurus tetap. Tidak ada peraturan khusus apalagi penguasa di negeri ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu nama sebenarnya tempat ini. Semua pengelana hanya tahu bahwa negeri ini adalah negeri Para Pengelana. Asal-usul sejarahnya pun tidak ada yang tahu karena negeri ini mungkin telah ratusan tahun dibangun lalu ditelantarkan oleh penghuninya.

Otabek segera pergi menuju kedai terdekat untuk membeli keperluan dasarnya. Jangan sangka, kedai-kedai di negeri ini pemiliknya merupakan pengelana juga sehingga tidak ada penjual tetap disini.

Negeri Para Pengelana hanya menyediakan tempat untuk para pengelana. Sungguh aneh namun keharmonisan pengelana-pengelana menjaga tempat ini bersih, nyaman, dan layak huni.

Mereka menjaga lalu pergi, begitu selanjutnya dilakulan oleh orang berikutnya yang mengunjungi negeri ini.

Tak butuh pemerintahan, negeri ini dapat berdiri dengan sendirinya dengan bantuan warga lalu lalangnya.

Otabek memutuskan untuk berteduhkan diri di kedai yang pertama kali ia liat.

"Selamat datang."

Ramah meski tak saling kenal.

Ia memesan minuman dan beberapa menu makanan karena merasa perut keroncongan.

"Baru datang, anak muda?"

Menoleh pada sumber suara, Otabek mengangguk sopan lalu mencari meja dekat orang tersebut. "Ya, barusan saja."

"Humm, rencana berapa hari?"

Orang itu menanyakan lama ia menetap disini. "3 hari," itulah ketetapan Otabek Altin.

Tiga hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk berkunjung. Tidak cepat maupun tidak lama. Ia menetapkan itu ketika pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk berkelana.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu."

Otabek tak membalas. Ia kini fokus menghabiskan kudapannya setelah meneguk rakus air mineral segelas penuh yang ia pesan tadi.

"Ah, Bapak sendiri sudah berapa lama?"

"Ah, ini hari terakhir saya disini."

Ramah memang tetapi mereka mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Formalitas saling menyapa tapi garis ditarik untuk tidak mencampuri terlalu jauh urusan orang lain.

"Anak muda, bagaimana menurutmu tentang arsitektur di negeri 'kita' ini?"

Pria tua itu kembali membuka pembicaraan ringan dengan bertema umum setelah melahap semua makanan yang ada di mejanya.

Menatap singkat pada pria itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kemudian ke luar jendela, Otabek memasang wajah datarnya seraya menjawab, "Unik sekali."

Terdapat ornamen-ornamen seperti tulang belulang yang ditata rapi hingga menjadi sebuah dinding-dinding yang terkoneksi menciptakan ruangan--bangunan yang unik. Tak menyeramkan bahkan terkesan imut karena dilapisi dominasi warna merah muda.

"Sangat unik ya. Siapapun pendahulu kita yang telah mendesign memiliki taste yang tak terduga," Pria itu tertawa ringan.

Otabek mengabaikan itu untuk melanjutkan hidangannya.

Ya, sungguh unik yang menciptakan negeri ini.

Meski begitu, meski tak menyeramkan dan terkesan imut, tetap saja radar peringatan otomatisnya berkedip merah. Ia harus tetap waspada.

Menemukan penginapan semudah menemukan kedai. Sekali lagi, tak ada pengurus maupun pemilik penginapan. Pengelana bebas mengambil kamar manapun yang ia inginkan.

Dengan damai.

Itulah yang sangat ditegaskan disini.

* * *

 

Hari pertama di negeri ini, Otabek berkeliling untuk mencari bengkel berjalan. Ia hendak mengganti oli karena sedari tadi partnernya mengeluh.

"Beka, apa sudah sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi, kata orang itu bengkelnya disekitar sini."

Partner setianya adalah motor harley yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam perjalanan panjangnya.

Setelah menemukan bengkel dan mengganti oli partnernya, Otabike, ia melihat segerombolan orang berkumpul di tengah jalan.

"Ah, dia mati."

"Biarkan saja. Penguburan langit akan segera dimulai. Yang lain, menjauhlah."

Seketika burung-burung gagak berdatangan dalam jumlah banyak lalu menghampiri mayat yang tergeletak disana dan memakan ganas daging demi daging yang melekat di tulang-tulangnya.

"Kasian sekali."

"Hmm, tapi itu memang hukumnya."

"Dia sudah 5 hari, kau tahu?”

“Oh, aku mengerti.”

Otabek memandang dengan iba dan berdoa dalam hati agar yang telah tiada beristirahat dengan tenang di alam selanjutnya.

Namun hanya tulang belulang yang tersisa.

* * *

 

Hari kedua di negeri ini, Otabek kembali ke tempat kejadian kemaren.

Tapi ia tidak melihat bekas mayat itu.

"Palingan sudah dibersihkan," Otabike memberi masukan.

"Ah, kau benar."

Berkeliling mengendarai harley nya, Otabek mengunjungi beberapa kedai untuk memasok keperluan untuk hari esok ia kembali mengelana.

"Besok kau pergi?"

Beristirahat sejenak di kedai minuman yang pertama kali ia kunjungi, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba bertanya penuh enigma.

Tentu bukan orang tua yang pertama kali ia temui karena orang itu telah beranjak pergi dari negeri ini, namun aura orang ini hampir sama dengan orang waktu itu.

Otabek mengangguk, "Iya karena besok sudah tiga hari saya disini."

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Orang itu kembali menghabiskan kudapannya.

"Anak muda, bagaimana menurutmu dengan arsitektur negeri 'kita' ini?"

Orang itu, dengan selang beberapa saat, memecahkan keheningan.

Menerawang keatas, Otabek tersenyum tipis, "Unik."

* * *

 

Di hari terakhir di negeri ini, Otabek bergegas mengendarai motornya untuk segera pergi dari Negeri Para Pengelana ini.

.

.

.

.

"Oh begitu kah Beka? Jadi tulang-tulang mayat tersebut...?"

"Ya, akan dibuat menjadi fondasinya."


End file.
